


Meet Me For Coffee?

by Mary_Jane221B



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Coffee, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jane221B/pseuds/Mary_Jane221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every chapter will contain coffee.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter will contain coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When one becomes good friends with two amazing Ladies who happen to create fic prompts. Occasionally one must throw one's hat into the ring! 
> 
> Be gentle Darlings sleep is now a luxury in my life. These little exchanges are unbetaed and formatted as far as AO3 will allow. 
> 
> I adore you all. I adore our boys and I promise each chapter will contain coffee!

E: Good God PLEASE  

A:No. 

E:Bt Darling I said plz. 

A: It's still a no Mr Eames.

E:but I'm dying!!!!!

A: you're hungover Eames not dying.

E:Slow and painfully!!!

A:In that case I fail to see how my presence would help. 

E:But Darling!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A: No.

***

A:I wanted to stay last night.

E:Bt I was sick :( :( cant b sexy + sick.

A: You don't need to be.

E: need to be sick? 1/2 btle Whiskey says yep.

A: Would it kill you to use proper English? 

E: I don't know...

A:You exhaust me.

E: I so enjoy trying.

A: Eames.

E: Arthur.

A: You know you don't need to be sexy right. I'm kind of hoping this might be about more than that. 

E:????

A: What?

E: What is more? 

A: I don't know. What would you like it to be? 

E:......

A: Eames? 

E: I'm thinking 

A: Oh, well, let me know?

E: Always.

****

A: I offered to stay.

E: I know. u h8 sick ppl. 

A: Yes but I really DON'T hate you so it evens out.

E: would you have looked after me?

A: I'm always looking after you Mr Eames.

E: I know.

A: I wish you would let me.

E: so do I. Come bring me coffee in bed?

A: why?

E: Because it's what boyfriend's do?

A: Boyfriend?

E:Or partner if you prefer. 

A:......

E: Darling? 

A: :-O 

E: Darling did you just emoticon me???

A: ;-)

E: Be still my heart!!!

A: Ten minutes. 

E: Make it less and I'll blo you!

A: 7 minutes it is!


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames is late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darlings another chapter today. 
> 
> Texts this time. I'm working out the formatting.
> 
> Smooches
> 
> MJ x

Message 1.

**12:10**

To: Mr Eames

From: Darling

Eames I'm early. I've just got myself a cappuccino and I'm sitting at our usual table. I thought you might also be early given what today is but I guess not. Anyway. Yes I'm here.

Message 2.

**12:35**

To: Mr Eames

From: Darling

You are officially late Eames. I am not impressed.

Message 3.

**12:45**

To: Mr Eames

From: Darling

Fifteen minutes. I am getting annoyed Mr Eames.

Message 4.

**13:30**

To: Mr Eames

From: Darling

Eames I am leaving. It's my birthday and you've stood me up, again. Call me when you grow up.

Message 5.

**15:00**

To: Mr Eames

From: Darling

I swear to God if you are hurt. *sigh* Just call me back Eames. Please.

Message 6.

**16:30**

To: Mr Eames

From: Darling

Ten minutes or I come around Eames.

Message 7.

**16:52**

To: Mr Eames

From: Darling

You're not here and I'm freaking out Eames.

Message 8.

**16:56**

To: Mr Eames

From: Darling

Yep. Panicking now. Let me know you're alright Eames please.

Message 9.

**18:30**

To: Mr Eames

From: Darling

We're coming Eames. Honestly we're coming right now. Don't be scared. Please Eames just don't panic.

***

Message 10.

**18:34**

To: 07798654237

From: 07934254710

You have something that belongs to me. Don't underestimate the lengths I will go to in order to retrieve what is mine. I hope you are not too attached to your fingers. I'll be removing them from your hands very soon.

****

_February 12th_

Message 11

**09:26**

To: Darling

From: Mr Eames

I love you Darling. <3

Message 12

**09:28**

To: Mr Eames

From: Darling

As I love you. I'm bringing you coffee from Ragdolls. Go back to bed Mr Eames. I'll be home soon. X


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March in the Cali and London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning Kittens,
> 
> Some emails. There might be more today I don't know yet. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. *sigh* real life drama sucks.
> 
> Enjoy Love-Bugs
> 
> RMJ X

To: [EamesDreamsOfDreams@gmail.com](mailto:EamesDreamsOfDreams@gmail.com)

From: [ArthurPM@gmail.com](mailto:ArthurPM@gmail.com)

Date: Tuesday, March 2nd 2010, 10:54

Dear Eames

I’m watching Philippa throw the Beef Eater teddy bear you bought James from the Tower of London around their yard while James screams and chases her in that way toddlers do and missing you far more than is reasonable for a man of my intelligence and suave detachment should.

Let me know you’re safe? I worry. I hope the leg isn’t causing you too much pain. I wish you had let me stay. I wanted to look after you.

It’s nice here but Mal would appear to be practising for the Bitch of The Year competition and Dom is running around after her like a lost puppy. Maybe she’s pregnant again? Good God she’s a terrible pregnant woman. She should just tell Dom to get himself snipped. It would be better.

He’s been practicing the multiple layers in dreams again. I wish he would get it out of his head. He’s going to end up in Limbo and you know the pair of us are going to be the ones that have to fix it.

Anyway, I’m drinking coffee in the Californian sun and missing you so email me.

Love you

Arthur

***

To: [ArthurPM@gmail.com](mailto:ArthurPM@gmail.com)

From: [EamesDreamsofDreams@gmail.com](mailto:EamesDreamsofDreams@gmail.com)

Date: Tuesday, March 2nd 2010, 23:00

Dear Darling,

I love and miss you as well. London continues to be dreadfully dull and empty without you in it. I’m thinking of getting a dog. I’m rather fond of them.

I’ve been painting in bed, don’t worry I’ll buy new sheets, and doing those stupid exercises my dictator of a physio is so fond of. I’ve been looking at buying a place in Mombasa. It sounds exciting and I miss the heat.

Why must it always rain here?

I miss coffee. I miss you. I should have just come with you, California has heat!

Anyway, I’m trying out that new coffee place with Helga tomorrow. She seems to think it’s coffee is strong enough to keep you awake for a week so that could be fun. I’d rather not have to nap every afternoon.

What sort of dog should I get? Do you even like dogs? You will have to like the one I get you know? You better not be a cat person.

Did you hide the sharp knifes btw I was looking to make bolognaise earlier and can’t find that knife I like; you know the small one with the black handle? Wicked sharp.

Philippa is very naughty but weren’t we all at 4. I should have sent her a bear as well. Do you think she wants one? I dunno kids that well. I always thought I might have one at some point though. Maybe we could adopt? Don’t have a panic attack I don’t mean right now. Like in a decade’s time or something. Our lives aren’t conducive to a child probably? A dog however. Maybe a little one.  Or one of those massive Great Danes? Hey we could call it Scooby after Scooby Doo. Do you know Scooby Darling?

Tell Dom to get his head out of his arse, he’s going to need a much better chemist for dabbling with multiple levels and I don’t want Me, you or Mal to have to go drag his ass out of Limbo. Bloody Prat.

Give Mal a kiss for me; I hope she’s not pregnant. She’s a harpy when she’s pregnant Darling. Maybe that would be a good reason to move to Mombasa!?

I’m going to try and bounce my lazy arse out of bed and make coffee as well because coffee is excellent. Tea is better. But this evening calls for coffee!!!!

I love you. I adore you. You’re the sexiest Mother Fucker on the planet.

Eames xxx

(Those three kisses are just kisses and not short hand for x-rated though if you want I’m open to suggestions ;-) )


	4. March 2nd (Afternoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there will be this one as well...

To: EamesDreamsOfDreams@gmail.com

From: ArthurPM@gmail.com

Date: Tuesday, March 2nd 2010, 14:00

My Mr Eames

What in the world are you doing awake at 11pm? I thought you said you were going to bed at 9pm tonight. If your meds aren’t working you should call Harry to come check you over again. Call him or I will Eames.

So developments: Philippa would like two bears. One Princess and One Prince. She would also like a crown but I thought that might make you cringe so it’s up to you.

Mal threw a bottle of wine at Dom’s head at lunch time so I’ve taken the kids out for a day so they can figure out whatever it is that’s making them bat shit crazy. We’re going to the beach which Philippa is very excited about. James is just worried; the poor boy doesn’t understand his parent’s ever changing moods yet.

It’s cringe worth Eames. Not James obviously. You know what I mean.

If you don’t want to be in London why don’t you go see your parent’s they would love it and you know your mother is falling over herself to look after you. That little pub of theirs is so empty without their Darling Eamesie!

I am not much of an animal person honestly. We had cats when I was younger but I have little to no experience with dogs. Perhaps you could hold off until you have two working legs? Dogs do require walking. Also yes I do know Scooby Doo; it was a cartoon when I was a child as well Eames. I was never that fond though.

James misses you. He’s sad you couldn’t come for his birthday; we’ve been making you lots of get well soon cards and pictures that you’re going to need to plaster over your office or someplace.

Tell Helga I say hello.

I didn’t _hide_ the knives but I did move them. Second draw down, left hand side of the chopping board; sorry I thought I’d left it in your note. Also you shouldn’t use that knife unsupervised. You’re a hazard Eames.

By the way which of Henry VIII’s wives has the extra finger? I’m sure you’ll know.

Love

Arthur

p.s. Kids would be good.

p.p.s. I’m ignoring your filth.

p.p.p.s Wear the sexy blue jeans when I come home.


	5. March 3rd Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I need to walk away from my computer clearly.

To: [ArthurPM@gmail.com](mailto:ArthurPM@gmail.com)

From: [EamesDreamsofDreams@gmail.com](mailto:EamesDreamsofDreams@gmail.com)

Date: Wednesday, March 3rd 2010, 07:00

Kitten,

Seriously: Kids would be good is all I get?

I’m getting a dog. Today! Right now. Screw my leg.

I won’t. I’ll wait. But I’m so fucking bored of being an invalid.

You should have cut more than his fingers off Darling. Stupid wanker.

I’ll call Harry. I promise. Just the medications all make me go loopy.

Have you been talking to my Mother Darling? I knew she liked you more than she liked me.

I’ll find Philippa the bears although I’m eager for her to leave this princess stage. Try to get her interested in a wider variety of regal titles. Dukes, Duchesses, Knights and Viscounts. I think there might ever be a Viscountess? I’m sure I’ve heard of one…

None of the Fat Man’s wives had an extra finger Darling.

I found the knives eventually. You should really stop reorganising the kitchen, I worked out a system.

Scooby Doo was excellent. I’ll hear nothing bad said about Scooby doobie doo!

I’ll tell Helga, yet another woman who prefers you to me. Seriously if you’d have been Bi it would have been a gift to the female population.

I miss James as well. Sneak him into your suitcase on your way home to me. We’d make much better parents for him than the damp fish Dom and Mallory. Besides he likes us better.

I’m sending him a surprise for his birthday. He’s going to love it. Dom is not. Which is just excellent to know.

Love you lots

Your Mr Eames

p.s. You could never ignore my filth.

p.p.s It’s why you do so much laundry :’-D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. March 2nd (Evening)

To: [EamesDreamsOfDreams@gmail.com](mailto:EamesDreamsOfDreams@gmail.com)

From: [ArthurPM@gmail.com](mailto:ArthurPM@gmail.com)

Date: Tuesday, March 2nd 2010, 23:30pm

Eames

I’m currently propped up in bed listening to Mal out on the deck singing À la claire fontaine to Philippa. James is asleep at the foot of my bed wrapped around his teddy. I’ll send along some pictures for you.

I can’t tell you I have thought much about children. They’ve not been on my radar much outside of Dom and Mal’s. Rachel’s not settled down with anyone yet and maybe she will but until then my Uncle experience is nil. I’m not against children and I’m not against children with you either. I think you’re right about it not being time yet though. Probably we should make it to living together for a year before bringing a child into the madness.

Also Dreamshare isn’t the most stable of career paths. From a practical point I think I would prefer to retire before I did the family thing. But it’s all negotiable. You are of course aware that my Grandmother will throw a fit if we’re not married don’t you? She likes her family to be at least somewhat traditional. Also probably it would make adoption easier, unless you were thinking surrogacy? That could be interesting but I think I would rather adopt.

Thank you for waiting for the dog. I’d rather not come home to find you trying to balance puppy training with a broken leg.Call Harry, He’ll help you find the best medication.

Yes I do speak to your mother. She’s lovely and she’s worried. Go to visit I beg you. I’ll only drag you there when I get home if you don’t. I’ll leave Scooby alone and will give serious consideration to the suitcase idea.

I'm heading to bed but I'll call in the morning.

I miss you and I love you

Arthur X


	7. March 4th

From:Mr Eames 

To: Darling ❤❤❤

**10:32am**

Message one 

Morning Kitten. I slept better this time cause they switched up my meds. Hope you're doing okay and the kids aren't driving you crazy. 

From: Mr Eames 

To: Darling ❤❤❤

**15:45pm**

Message

I just had the best coffee at that new gluten free place around the corner. We'll go when you come home. I think I might have got the hang of my crutches finally. I can't figure out what time it is with you but I hope you're having a great day. I saw a toy shop on the way here I'm going to pop in and see about that bear for Phillipa. Love ya Darling.

From: Mr Eames 

To: Darling ❤❤❤

**16:10pm**

I just saw the cutest dog. You'd look wonderful with a spaniel. I'd look ridiculous but I love you enough to think about your picky ascetic in relation to our future plans. 

From: Mr Eames 

To: Darling ❤❤❤ 

**23:25pm**

Message three

Alright Hun? Not heard from you today. I figure you're busy but call and let me know. I love you and I hope you're having fun. 


	8. March 7th

The call's a surprise when it actually comes through. Eames has been trying to get hold of Arthur on the hour every hour all day but it's not until four in the morning that he gets any response at all. 

"Arthur? What the hell? Are you alright?" Eames asks, there's a great deal of interference on Arthur's end of the phone. It sounds as if the man is standing in a windstorm but Eames can also hear the sea raging in the background. 

Arthur doesn't speak. He just breathes in a heavy beaten way for a number of minutes before Eames realises Arthur's crying.

He keeps talking; feeding Arthur meaningless facts about his day, talking about the dog he's fallen in love with and the hot barister at their local Starbucks who tried hitting on him while he was sketching the busker set up opposite. 

Eames is halfway through packing his suitcase when Arthur finally speaks, 

"...and I'm telling you Darling this busker was amazing. I've never heard bongo playing like it."

"Eames." Arthur interrupts.

"Yes Darling?"

"I'm sorry." 

Eames sighs deeply and leans back against the baseboard of their bed trying to keep the weight off his fractured leg. 

"It's okay kitten, really. Tell me what happened? Where are you?" 

"I'm at Dom's."

"Okay," Eames says after a pause. "Are you alright Arthur?" 

"No. No I'm really not. Eames I love you." 

"And I love you. You know that Darling." 

"Meet me. In Vegas. Get the first flight." 

"Alright, sure, I can meet you. But, I could meet you at Dom's if that's better. " Eames stops while trying to hop from his bed side table to Arthur's. "Wait Darling are you in trouble?" 

"I don't, I don't know." Arthur admits.

"Do you need to run? Do you need to come here? Arthur if you're in trouble just come here we'll fix it." 

"No, no I, I can't. Please Eames just come to Vegas. I'll meet you at the airport."

"Alright Darling. I'm nearly packed so I'll text you at the airport." 

"Right, yes, good. Oh and Eames, travel as you."

"What?" Eames asks.

He's already rummaging through their bedroom safe trying to gather up the documents he needs. Passport, insurance, driving licence, American versions of the above. 

"Don't use a forgery, come as you. It's important. Just trust me?" Arthur asks and Eames can picture him pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes screwed shut against the high sea breeze.

"Alright Darling, as you like. Love you, I'll call you in forty."


	9. March 9th: Nevada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever seen Nevada at dawn break?

"Have you ever seen Nevada at dawn break?" Arthur asked. He had curled himself up inside one of the hotel's overly sized armchairs wrapped in a plush blanket that had sat at the end of the bed before Eames had kicked it off during the night. 

Arthur had woken early, while the sky was still dark enough to be considered night time, and dragged the blanket from it's position under the ottoman to protect his naked body from the harsh coolness of stiff leather. No one answered but Arthur hadn't been expecting anyone too. Eames still lay asleep, face drawn with the deep sleep of the jet lagged, and Arthur had cocooned them here in one of the most exclusive hotels on the strip so they could escape other people, escape reality, in a way which was more tangible than any dream. 

"I miss you Mal." Arthur's voice sounds loud in the modern expanse of the suits main living space. He closes his eyes and tips his head back. He let's the memories assault him temporarily: the phone call from Dom, the panic for the children, feeling so overwhelmed, feeling so angry, feeling so very alone. 

***

Eames drags himself out of sleep, his body rebelling at the necessity of opening his eyes and taking care of Arthur. He loved Arthur but his body loved sleep and right it was proving to be a tight competition. When he cracks open an eye he confirms his fears that he would find the bed empty, massive and decadent, but compleatly deserted. Arthur had been reluctant to settle, Eames had held him close and not questioned his silence. Arthur had been silent for the a large period of the time Eames had known him, Arthur was a considerate and devoted listener. He would choose to observe and plan internally before sharing his master strokes. He was, entirely, the best.  

Eames finds Arthur staring blindly at the rising sun. "What are you doing Kitten?" He asks. 

Arthur doesn't answer. He holds out a hand and when Eames takes it Arthur pulls him into the chair. They sit that way, with Eames pulled tight against Arthur's naked chest and enclosed together in one of the softest blankets Eames has ever felt. 

"Eames will you marry me?" Arthur asks quietly.

"Here and now?" Eames asks after a moment. 

"No Eames, Nevada doesn't allow us to marry here. I want to know if you will though. It's important to me." 

"Arthur, Darling, look at me?" Eames says, he cups Arthur's face in his hands and rests their foreheads against each other. "Tell me why?" 

"Because you're the love of my life. Because I want to be your's and I want you to be mine. Because I want to know that if any decisions need to be made in the future the man I trust most in the world will make those decisions by my side. Because, honestly, I want a husband and I think, I know, that you're exactly right for me." Arthur says simply.

Their lips meet softly, slowly and repeatedly. It's not fevered or fast because that has never been them. 

"Marry me Mr Eames. Be by my side always. Even when we're apart." Arthur requests.

"Yes," is all Eames says.

 


End file.
